


The Love We Feel in the 2nd Dimension

by DistinctiveUsername, TaetonJaxon



Series: The Love We Feel [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Crack, Dimension Travel, Ensemble Cast, Epic Friendship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M, Memes, Multi, Other, Overwatch Family, Read The Love We Feel on Wattpad by DistictiveUsername Also now On AO3 but Whatever, Self-Insert, Series, Suspense, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistinctiveUsername/pseuds/DistinctiveUsername, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaetonJaxon/pseuds/TaetonJaxon
Summary: 2 years have passed since the most romantic moment in history; the marriage of Junkrat and Mei. Since then, the Overwatch gang has lived in relative peace. All this changes one day when Emily, who for the past 2 years was searching relentlessly for Bastion, her best friend, discovers that Bastion isn't actually dead! He fell into a strange place called the 2nd Dimension, a mirror dimension to their own. The suspense is compounded when McCree receives a threat from this dimension, and Mercy surmises that her nefarious family is alive as well likely plotting revenge.In an attempt to resolve these problems, Ana Amari, the undisputed leader of Overwatch, takes a team of 10 into this bizarre dimension to solve its many mysteries. The team is astonished to find much more than they expected there:Mystery!Intrigue!War!Terror!A fight for survival!Lost comrades!God Themselves!And even... love.Read The Love we Feel in the 2nd Dimension to find out what happens!!!!!!1!!!
Relationships: Bastion/Emily (Overwatch), Brigitte Lindholm/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani, Emily/Lena "Tracer" Oxton, Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Mei-Ling Zhou, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Tekhartha Zenyatta/Red Tekhartha Zenyatta
Series: The Love We Feel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1173920





	1. It Begins Anew… Anew

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 2nd version of TLWF 2. The first version was clunky and unfunny. This one probably is too. But I don't care anymore! No resurrections this time!

Mercy, Ana, Winston, McCree, and Tracer had just returned from delivering a nuclear bomb to the God-Emperor of Gaydonia. They were all extremely mad because the God-Emperor hadn't payed them (cheap bastard).

McCree's lovely Japanese husband, Hanzo, was there to greet them all. Hanzo hugged McCree because it was their 2 year and 78th day anniaversary and Hanzo was glad that McCree wasn't fucking dead again.

"Ew gross PDA," Winston said, holding back a metric tonne of vomit.

"Oh give it a rest Winston," Mercy said while texting her wife, Pharah. "We all know that you're an incel," she continued, not looking up from her phone.

"S-shut up!" Winston said, running into the other room with tears in his eyes.

Tracer did a front flip out of the Overwatch ship thing. She landed and did jazz hands because she thought Emily would be there. Emily was not there.

Ana came up behind Tracer and said, "I'm sorry Tracer. She must be playing Pong, or whatever it is you kids do with your free time these days." 

Tracer stood up and looked at Ana and said, "No… She's probably still on the computer looking for Bastion. I'd better check on her." And with that Tracer zipped off.

Ana shook her head and walked onwards. They had picked up the mail from the mailbox on their way back home (crashing the ship into the post office along the way), and Ana had mail to hand out. She fiddled through the mail and gave McCree his card.

McCree hastily opened it because he thought it would be Burger King coupons, but as soon as he read the letter he dropped to the ground; dead.

"Mercy!" Hanzo yelled to the overworked doctor woman standing directly next to him, "We have another case of the Sudden Death Syndrome!"

Mercy felt McCree's wrist for a pulse and said, "Naw, he's just sleeping. I diagnose Fainting Goat Disorder."

"How did he end up like this?" Hanzo asked.

"Idk, prolly some STD," Mercy said, who was absolutely not paying attention. She walked off while still staring at her phone.

"Haha, Zoomers and their phones," Ana said before getting on her own phone and walking out of the room too.

***

It had been 2 years since the most romantic moment in human history. The marriage between Jamison (A.K.A. Junkrat, Junkboy) Fawkes and Mei Ling Zhou (now Fawkes) quickly trumped the original record holder of that one Lúcio concert.

Many momentous occasions happened since the marriage. First of all, Talon and Overwatch finally forgave each other for the completely unexplained beef they had and learned to work as a team. Operations from that point on went a lot smoother. 

Doomfist and Ana became co-leaders, though Ana had powerful granny powers and kinda overshadowed Doomfister. Sombra became the official hackerman, her job was to make sure all the hate mail online went away; by force. Moira just kinda moved into Winston’s lab without his permission but he learned to live with it. Reaper and Junkrat just went on memeing like usual. 

Besides that, the love could be felt throughout the Watchpoint. Of course, Junkrat and Mei were the most powerful love that could exist, and they flaunted it so often that it was a miracle that the super singles like Winston and Sombra die from loneliness. But other relationships were also flourishing, like Pharah and Mercy. They had recently gotten married and had just got back from their honeymoon and were being the best lesbian beans around.

The most important thing though… was the child! After their marriage, Junkrat and Mei had a baby named Jamie Jr. He was the product of true love, and he was the cutest Australian/Chinese kid in the Watchpoint at that moment. Junkrat and Mei loved him so much that they would literally not let him out of their sight; and if Winston or Moira even got somewhere near their kid to do weird science things, Junkrat and Mei would probably go all 2017 on them. 

Mei was contemplating all that had happened those past two years, but she put those thoughts out of her head. It was her special day after all. She was hanging out in the “Straight Girls Nail Painting Station™” with Ana, Mercy (despite her gay she was allowed), and Sombra. Mei sighed, as she knew she’d be with them until late tonight when her lover’s surprise was complete. For you see… it had been two years to the day since the marriage, and it was Junkrat's turn to plan a, "SUPER AMAZING, GOOD IN EVERY WAY, SUPER SURPRISING EPIC ANNIVERSARY PARTY!!!!"

Ana broke the giddy silence, “So, do we have anything to talk about?”

“¿Do you think my nails look better than Moira’s?” Sombra asked holding out her freshly painted purple nails so that everyone else could see. 

“No, we all know that’s impossible,” Ana shut Sombra down. 

Sombra was disappointed, but not surprised. Despite her hate for Moira, she could always admire a good nail job deep down.

Mercy felt bad for Sombra and said, “But you’re getting there.”

Sombra nodded. “So help me God I’ll be the first one to beat her,” she said. She felt the determination flow through her. 

Mei wasn’t paying attention to any of this conversation, as she was contemplating what could possibly surprise her after 2 years of being married to Junkrat. She looked at the clock; 9:30 AM. She had a long time to wait.


	2. Searching

During all the excitement for the special day, Emily sat in Sombra’s computer lab, complete with a set of Sombra® Brand computers. In recent days, she often sat in this room for hours at a time, not even stopping to eat or use the restroom. Despite all of the happiness and love this day represented, Emily found herself in a sulky mood. It was of course because this was also the anniversary of when her best friend Bastion sacrificed himself to save her and everyone else from a black hole. 

As she sat sulking, Tracer quietly entered the room. She stood behind Emily for a solid 10 minutes waiting to be noticed naturally. It took so long Tracer reverted to the t-pose against her will. When she noticed that she was doing the t-pose, she decided to actually alert Emily to her presence.

“Hey love, any progress?” Tracer asked with concern and fear. 

Emily’s eyes finally stopped being glazed over, and she sounded like she had just woken up. “Zzz… sch, ugh. Good morning, what did you say, baby?” she asked sleepily but happily. 

“I asked if you had made any progress on the search.” Tracer was relieved to find that despite her sulkiness, Emily seemed to have been happy to see her.

“Hm? No, the internet has nothing about it. I’ve been looking for a few weeks, I think it’s time I face the facts that he’s just not on there,” Emily started to look awake and slightly annoyed. 

Tracer put on her fake sad face, “Oh I’m sorry baby. I guess the search is over.” She was secretly happy that Emily had given up the search for a backup file for Bastion’s mind, as it had almost driven Emily mad. 

Emily looked at Tracer with a confused expression, “Well I never said the search was over, I just said he wasn’t on the internet. I’ve been going over some of the notes Winston gave me on his black hole canon and the possible aftereffects of firing it, and I think I have another lead as to where Bastion might have survived somewhere.”

Tracer then realized that the search actually had driven Emily mad. “Babe, he went into a black hole. I don’t know much about black holes, but I watched Cosmos one time and I know one thing; you don’t survive that,” she said.

A frown began to form on Emily’s forehead. “First of all it wasn’t even a real black hole; and he’s an Omnic, there are tons of ways he could have saved his consciousness that we would have no idea about.” She had began to get mad at her girlfriend for her statements. 

Despite that, Tracer persisted. She blinked over the desk and read off some of Winston’s notes. “Magnetic cognition? Singularity imprinting? 2nd dimensional transportation‽” She said the last item on the list with particular disbelief. “You’ve got to admit, love, that these things seem a bit preposterous.” 

Emily’s frown became “get out” levels of saltiness, and Tracer realized she had overstepped her boundaries. She tried to salvage the situation, “But that doesn’t mean that they couldn’t happen.” 

“Look, I understand that you don’t understand or particularly agree with me trying to get Bastion back, so you don’t need to be polite,” Emily said. She turned back to the computer screen. “I get what you’re trying to do, but I’m still just as determined as before. I know he’s out there. I can feel it.” And she could. She could literally sense him out in the deep pockets of the universe, but just not where he was at. 

Tracer realized she was getting nowhere in her well-meaning arguments and decided just to leave. She left a piece of cinnamon toast for Emily before she left, with a little note saying how much she loved her. 

Even though she was mad, Emily couldn’t help but have that make her feel better. Cinnamon toast with some sugar and a whole stick of butter was her favorite. She ate the cinnamon and sugar toast and felt a little better about her life. At that moment Ganymede flew into the room.

“.... --- .-- .----. ... / .. - / --. --- .. -. --. /” Ganymede chirped. Emily had started taking care of Ganymede ever since Bastion’s death. She had learned morse code in the past two years and had also learned that Ganymede understood English as well as basic science. Ganymede had become one of her research partners in the past couple of years because it wanted Bastion back as much as she did. Ganymede was the least helpful though, and would often poop on research notes without noticing. Every once and a while though the bird would find something useful and bring it to their attention. Winston was probably the most helpful, but Emily had a hard time in the beginning translating Winston’s Chinese. She got better at it, though. But her favorite research partner was Junkrat, whom she had become fast friends with. In fact she was Jamie’s god-parent and honorary aunt. Junkrat was helpful and fun to work with, despite the fact that he still couldn't read even after Winston taught him.

But she was talking to the bird. “Not the best,” she said, responding to Ganymede's chirps. She scratched the bird's back. Just then a notification played on the Sombra® Brand computer that sounded like Sombra saying “Boop.” Emily sat up in the chair, and Ganymede snapped to attention. “Well nevermind, it seems we have a hit on my lead.”


	3. Sooper Sec-RAT Anniversary PLan

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Watchpoint, Emily's favorite research partner was knocking on the door of her most useful research partner. Winston's bedroom door was plastered with 'KEEP OUT!' tape and posters proclaiming 'NO GIRLS ALLOWED!'. The hallway that led to Winston's bedroom was unlit, and it was all spooky scary. Strange, otherworldly noises could be heard behind the door; it sounded like some weird Japanese porn, but in real life (tentacles everywhere).

Despite the icky cacophony, Junkrat was still knocking on Winston's door. Junkrat had Jamie Jr., his son, in a baby björn and was trying to get Winston's help with his Sooper Sec-RAT Anniversary PLan. 

"Winston, buddy‽" Junkrat scrasked over the tentacle noises, "You in there‽"

After a few seconds, and a few more intense tentacle noises, Winston opened the door. "What?" he asked tersely. 

"Oh! Hi! Urm," Junkrat tried to begin. 

"What is it? I have a lot going on right now," Winston said, looking back into his room. 

"Well, I don't have anyone to help me with my 'Sooper Sec-RAT Anniversary PLan," Junkrat stated, adjusting Jamie Jr.'s baby björn and pulling out a blueprint that was covered in black sharpie and Ancient Sumerian Cuneiform.

"How could I hear your misspellings- nevermind," Winston began. "No," Winston answered, slamming his door in the process. The tentacle noises began again promptly after.

Junkrat persisted, "Please, Winston?"

Winston cracked open his door an inch. He looked at Junkrat's pleading face; the tears entering Junkrat's eyes; the pouty lips; the hands pressed together in pitiful supplicance, as if praying to a vengeful God for respite. Every moral fibre in Winston's being screamed out that he should help this poor man.

"Naw," Winston said, slamming the door again. 

Junkrat flustered slightly, waking Jamie Jr. from his nap for a second. Junkrat puffed himself up to his full 6'6", and in his most authoritative tone said, "I'll make you help me then!"

Winston's door opened a crack again, and Winston asked, "Oh yeah? You and what army?"

Junkrat pulled Ana from offscreen. "This army!" he said.

"Hello!" Ana said happily, although slightly confused as to why she teleported halfway across the Watchpoint for no reason.

"I'll be there by 11," Winston said, slamming the door again.


End file.
